La symphonie des cieux
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Iwaizumi était un envoyé des Dieux. Oikawa, une sirène un peu trop bavarde. "Un ange, donc ? C'est pour ça que tu attends ?" Le garçon hocha la tête, faisant tinter ses colliers en perles. "– Je ne voudrais pas le rater. Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas un ange ?"


Bonjour ! Je reviens tout juste de vacances, et pendant l'avion j'ai eu un peu de temps pour vous offrir un petit OS (rien de très élaboré, mais je me suis dit que le poster de me couterait rien ?) !

J'espère que cela vous plaira !

* * *

**La symphonie des cieux**

Le vent soufflait tant que de petites gouttes de givre avaient trouvé naissance aux extrémités de ses ailes. Puissantes, elles battaient l'air sans répits, ouvrant une voie au centre de cette infinité bleu afin que son corps s'y engouffre sans difficultés.

Les yeux grands ouverts, le brun posait son regard sur les plus hauts monts enneigés en contre bas, qui paraissaient de son point de vue si petits et fragiles. Ces grandes chaînes de montagnes lui avaient toujours paru fières, orgueilleuses mais lorsqu'il s'envolait, lorsque ses pieds quittaient le sol et qu'il montait aussi loin dans le ciel qu'il lui en était possible, alors il pouvait apercevoir tout autre chose, un nouveau monde, plus doux, plus fin, plus paisible. En haut, il n'y avait que le silence, la fraîcheur de l'altitude, et les nuages qui parfois s'amusaient à le recouvrir entièrement.

Agilement, comme si son corps et ses ailes ne pesaient pas un poids considérable, il vira à droite, effectua une pirouette élégante, leva son regard vers ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir – ce qui se cachait derrière ce bleu – puis se stabilisa et entama sa descente.

Il n'était techniquement pas là pour admirer le paysage, et avait une mission à remplir.

* * *

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin au dessus du bleu sombre de l'océan, le temps s'était largement dégradé et d'immenses vagues avalaient l'écume qui peinait à se former à la surface. Le vent soufflait très fort, menaçant d'emporter son corps fatigué dans les eaux agitées, et il dut contracter les muscles entraînés de son dos pour maintenir son cap.

Il ne fallait pas faiblir maintenant : Iwaizumi était un envoyé des Dieux, et leur requête n'avait pas encore été accomplie.

Contrairement aux nombreuses légendes que le jeune homme avait pu lire dans les livres des mortels, les Dieux n'étaient pas simplement des spectateurs, des êtres puissants qui attendaient en silence le déroulement de ce qu'ils appelaient « destin ». Au contraire, c'était des êtres joueurs et farceurs, qui occupaient leur ennui dans des paris et des histoires qu'ils adoraient entendre.

Aujourd'hui, c'était une déesse une peu mauvaise joueuse qui lui avait demandé un service : des hommes humains s'étaient rendus en mer pour une expédition visant à découvrir le secret de l'envoûtement des sirènes. Naturellement, en entendant cela, les nombreux Dieux et Déesses avaient commencé à placer leur supposition sur l'avenir comme des pions sur un plateau de marbre. Malheureusement, cette derrière avait fini par parier quelque chose d'important pour elle et, d'après ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, ne supporterait pas de le perdre pour une raison aussi absurde.

Alors, elle avait simplement fait appel au gardien ailé qui faisait aussi bien office de soldat que de coursier : cet équipage ne devait ni se faire avaler par la mer, ni se faire dévorer par les sirènes. Une mission qu'Iwaizumi avait accepté à contre cœur, pas vraiment heureux de se mêler du destin de ces êtres si fragiles.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour retrouver leur navire, ballotté par les flots. Les vagues le remplissaient d'eau comme une coupelle en or, sauf que cette carcasse était en bois et décidément en très mauvais état : l'un des mats s'était brisé net, et ses yeux noirs tombèrent sur d'immense trous à l'arrière de la coque.

Le brun ne put retenir son soupir, revêtit son camouflage – ce dernier le rendait aussi invisible que le vent – puis s'approcha en premier des trous. Il les répara d'un coup de poignet, utilisant sa magie pour rendre les planches bien plus solides qu'auparavant.

S'il se fiait à son instinct, ils allaient bientôt malheureusement tomber sur le repère des sirènes à la sortie de la tempête. Enfin cela, c'était si leur navire tenait jusque là.

Doucement, il s'approcha de l'eau et murmurant d'une voix tendre :

– _Que les jumelles, Mer et Ciel, apaisent leur colère. Que leurs âmes se retrouvent avec l'amour que leur a accordé notre Mère la Terre, et que par une requête égoïste ces mortels soient épargnés par vos flots et vos bourrasques._

Iwaizumi fut soulagé de sentir le vent se calmer quelque peu, comme calmé par ses paroles. Le Ciel avait toujours été très clément avec lui, et il avait toujours bien compris qu'il lui avait offert sa préférence par rapport à ses frères et sœurs.

La Mer, en sentant sa jumelle se tarir la première, suivit bien rapidement, presque déçue de sentir la présence de la seconde moitié de son âme refluer. Elle lui offrit un dernier cri, prenant la forme d'une vague immense qui dévora ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, avant de progressivement s'apaiser jusqu'à enfin redevenir aussi fluide qu'elle devait l'être.

Le brun la toucha du bout des doigts, penché au dessus des flots, et murmura :

– _Merci pour votre écoute. Puisse les prochaines aubes être grandioses. _

La Mer portait une grande affection dans les apparitions du Soleil, tandis que le Ciel préférait le voir disparaître, jaloux de l'attention que sa sœur lui offrait.

D'un coup d'ailes, Iwaizumi retourna près du navire et observa son équipage. Ils étaient épuisés, faibles, mais bien en vie. Tout du moins la menace des flots était-elle écartée.

Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à voler jusqu'à la baie des mangeuses d'hommes, son regard croisa deux grands yeux écarquillés qui possédaient la couleur chaude des fontaines de chocolat présentes dans les chambres des Dieux.

Assis sur l'un des rochers qui étaient réapparus à la suite de la volonté plus douce de la Mer, une sirène l'observait en silence, ses lèvres entrouverte en un « o » de surprise. Elles étaient si rouges qu'on les aurait cru recouvertes de sang.

Son torse pâle brillait comme de la poudre de diamant, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser naître un sourire sur son visage, il put voir que ses dents étaient aussi blanches que la nacre.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ses ailes volèrent jusqu'à lui. Il resta tout de même à bonne distance.

– Es-tu un ange ? C'est la première fois que j'en vois un.

Hajime secoua la tête. Sa voix était douce et rauque à la fois, aussi charmante qu'envoûtante, et il était pratiquement certain que s'il avait été humain il se serait jeté dans ses bras. Heureusement pour lui, il ne l'était pas, alors il la trouva jolie, tout simplement.

Mais, au fond de lui, à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, il sentait quelque chose se serrer à la vue de cette créature aux yeux si curieux.

Soudain, il sembla déçu.

– Tu n'es pas un ange ? Demanda t-il en faisant la moue. L'oracle m'avait prévenu de l'arrivé d'un ange ailé. J'aurais bien aimé que cela soit toi.

Il avait l'air jeune, tout à coup.

– Ne me regarde pas comme ça: je ne croque que les humains.

Hajime le savait.

– Tu ne parles pas? Peut-être les séraphins sont-ils muets ? C'est dommage, j'aime bien parler. Enfin, j'aime bien discuter. Suguru dit toujours que je parle trop, mais enfin il peut parler: si on grossissait comme les humaines je suis certain qu'il serait plus gros qu'une baleine tellement il mange.

Sa tête s'inclina sur le coté.

– Alors ? Tu peux parler ?

Le brun hocha la tête.

– Est-ce que je peux savoir ton nom ?

Il hésita. Puis finalement se dit que de toute façon, il ne pourrait rien en faire.

– Je peux connaître le tien avant ?

Le garçon haussa les sourcils, les joues soudain rouges.

– Tu as une très belle voix, sembla t-il s'émerveiller. L'oracle avait aussi dit que sa voix serait belle pour moi.

Puis tout à coup:

– Oh, oui. Oikawa Tooru. Tu peux m'appeler Tooru.

– Iwaizumi Hajime. Pourquoi as-tu consulté un oracle ?

Ces derniers étaient très rares, et n'annonçaient que des choses importantes. La mort, la vie, l'amour, la haine.

La sirène remua sa queue, les longs voiles bleus de sa nageoire flottants autour de son rocher.

– Je n'ai... toujours pas rencontré mon âme sœur. Et... apparemment ce n'est pas normal. Ma mère m'y a emmené, et il m'a dit que si je ne l'avais pas encore rencontré, c'était parce que ce n'est pas une sirène.

Derrière eux, le bateau s'éloignait. Le vent les emportait loin de la mort.

_Merci, _pensa t-il. _Que le crépuscule soit grandiose. _

– Un ange, donc ? C'est pour ça que tu attends ?

Le garçon hocha la tête, faisant tinter ses colliers en perles.

– Je ne voudrais pas le rater. Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas un ange ? Tes ailes sont grandes et belles, et tu es...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais l'observa attentivement.

– Je n'en suis pas un, confirma Hajime. Ce n'est pas le nom que l'on me donne. Mais je peux rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu le rencontres, proposa t-il.

Cette chose, à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, souhaitait rester avec lui. S'avançant doucement, il posa ses pieds nus sur le rocher humide et replia ses ailes dans son dos. Une plume blanche et noire s'en échappa et alla se nicher dans la chevelure de Tooru.

Gêné – car les plumes des Guerriers Ailés ne devaient pas tomber entre les mains de n'importe qui – Hajime se pencha et alla la récupérer. Il tendit la main, et au moment où ses doigts rencontrèrent l'une de ses mèches, une vision passa devant ses paupières, au fond de son âme, et il cligna des yeux.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

– C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas un ange, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire entendu.

– Dommage, oui, répondit le brun en reposant délicatement sa plume derrière l'oreille du chatain.

Ils se sourirent.

* * *

Voilà, je sais que c'est court mais n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis avec une review !


End file.
